


【堂良】动物性发情（高铁）

by mengxi2333



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi2333/pseuds/mengxi2333
Summary: 前文提醒：①兽化②非典型性abo③略强制④有咬的成分介意的慎入





	【堂良】动物性发情（高铁）

**Author's Note:**

> 前文提醒：  
①兽化  
②非典型性abo  
③略强制  
④有咬的成分  
介意的慎入

1、  
周九良讲不清为何站在身边的人今天是如此的高温，明明是个冷血种温度却高的超过了他这个恒温科。  
悄悄在返场的间隙问了句  
孟哥，你怎么了？  
没有得到任何回答，周九良也不好再多问，只能走在前头老老实实等孟鹤堂讲完最后一个小段，一句去你的吧结束整场演出。  
本应当给粉丝签完名才走的孟鹤堂，今天跑的比周九良这个着急下班人员都快。

孟哥这是怎么了？周九良叠着大褂问着后台的几个alpha，平时后台聊天聊地的alpha也不多说，支吾的说了句  
发情期了。  
挑挑眉毛，周九良心里了然，这个时候还是不要去招惹孟鹤堂最好，省的他之后几天要照顾一个会撒娇的泰迪精，想当初邻居家的alpha发情期结束后，他家那柔柔弱弱的Omega躺了多少天呢，周九良才不愿意当这个活靶子。  
周老师你是不是要去照顾队长啊，队长的耳钉落这了，你要不顺势给他带过去吧。也不知从哪里窜出来的一个小学徒，手上还捧着孟鹤堂那枚闪闪发光的耳钉，周九良头大了。  
最近上台不让带饰品，所以孟鹤堂总是把耳钉取下来搁好，下了台就立刻带上。怎么偏偏选今天不记得？接了耳钉的周九良很头大。  
按说一个耳钉啥时候给都一样，可这耳钉偏偏就是有特殊的功能。  
像周九良这种恒温动物用不着这些花里胡哨的东西保持人型，可这花里胡哨的东西对于孟鹤堂这种冷血科的人重要的宛若空气。  
特殊的晶体闪烁着光芒，像是蛇的鳞片一般耀眼。周九良只能认命拿着耳钉去了孟鹤堂家。

2、  
孟哥在家不？  
敲了门，没有任何反应，周九良刚想放弃离开，门却缓缓的打开了，透过门缝没有看到人，反倒是一条纯黑鳞片泛光的蛇立着身子，用金光的眼睛窥视着敲门的人。  
你耳钉落后台了，我给你送过来。  
这个时候周九良已经感觉到了眼前的这条蛇应该就是孟鹤堂了，只是那眸子里的血性催着他现在走是最好的选择。  
也不敢进门，周九良只弯身将耳钉搁在地上希望孟鹤堂可以自己来取，可是手刚刚触及地面，粗壮的蛇身就缠绕上周九良的双腿，如蛇狩猎一般迅速将人缠绕包裹起来，拖进房间，关上门扉，现在就只剩周九良这个清醒的Omega和孟鹤堂这个已经返祖化正发情期的alpha了，所有的事情就是这么的莫名其妙。

孟哥，你先人化成吗，我怕你把我勒死。  
从小看了众多纪录片的周九良还是很清楚自己的力量是敌不过成年蟒蛇的。  
虽然说了这话，可是蛇身丝毫没有想要离开的意思，蛇尾缠绕着周九良的大腿，尾尖磨蹭着腿根意思不言而喻。  
要说大蛇打七寸，这会周九良看孟鹤堂没有理智的状态也不含糊了，一把抱住蛇头后致命的地方，缠绕的蛇尾也勒的紧了，周九良感觉自己的大腿可能要被勒断了，手上一个用力，蛇身泄气一般的放松下来，渐渐的显现出人型。  
喘着粗气，周九良瘫软的靠在沙发上，看着躺在地上的孟鹤堂，心里不知在想些什么。咽咽口水，把手里攥着的耳钉丝毫不留情面的给孟鹤堂戴好，手下可是一点力都不轻，血就这么顺着耳朵滴在木地板上，这时周九良才觉得心里舒坦些。  
因为疼痛，孟鹤堂渐渐转醒，看着蹲在地上正观察自己的周九良，深深的吸了几口空气才哑着嗓子问  
你怎么来了？  
我给你送耳钉来了，不然我干嘛在你发情期的时候找你。  
大腿根的酸疼感让周九良没了好语气。  
是不是我刚刚返祖了。  
孟鹤堂起身摸摸脖颈间的浅黑色的鳞片，像是自言自语。  
差点勒断我的腿，行了，你老实在家呆在吧，我回去了。  
穿好鞋子周九良准备走，却被浑身散发着热气的孟鹤堂从背后抱住。  
九良，我难受，你帮帮我好吗？  
得，泰迪精上线了。

3、  
不是，孟哥，我相信你可以自己解决的对吧，毕竟…  
永远默默吃瓜的周九良表示不想做这个倒霉蛋，可话还没说完，只听得背后抱着自己的人隐隐的在哭泣。  
这倒霉的alpha发情期啊，明明平时是个硬汉，怎么这个时候就让人狠不下心呢？周九良心软了。  
行…吧，我先给队里请个假。  
怎么样都还是不忍心看自己搭档痛苦孤独，周九良决定牺牲自己了。  
没事他们都知道的。

Alpha的占有欲因为怀里人服软的态度全部拥挤上来，按下手机，一颗一颗解开周九良衬衫的扣子，蛮横的将人按在餐桌上，冷冷的桌面紧贴皮肤的温度差让周九良一个哆嗦。  
冷！  
不许动。  
因为之前的返祖孟鹤堂的尖牙还没完全收回，比平时更灵活的舌头像是蛇的信子舔舐着带着冷汗的背脊。  
果然恒温动物天性里是害怕冷血动物的，怪不得周九良被孟鹤堂管的服服帖帖的，原来都是基因决定的。  
被解开的牛仔裤松松垮垮的堆积在脚踝，像是简陋的脚链，让周九良逃不开，更让他逃不开的是摩擦着背脊腰腹的鳞片。  
微微转头就见得孟鹤堂从腰腹起一路蔓延着脖颈间黑色的鳞片，活像是刚刚化成人形的蛇精。  
你怎么…  
话没说讲完，周九良就看清了被情欲缠身的孟鹤堂，平时黑色闪光的眼睛已经成了闪着金光的蛇瞳，像是甜美的毒药让周九良心甘情愿的饮下。  
不要乱动，你知道的你越挣扎，我越兴奋。  
这句话孟鹤堂说的很轻，像是劝诫又像是警告。  
而周九良又哪里不知道，面对蛇最好的做法便是不挣扎，田鼠的挣扎最后换来的只有窒息，放松背脊腰腹任由男人磨蹭，逐渐嗅到些许的血腥气息，其中又掺和着浓郁玫瑰的味道，这是孟鹤堂的信息素，周九良昏昏沉沉的想到《萨德侯爵夫人》里的那句你们看见玫瑰，就说美丽，看到蛇，就说恶心。你们不知道，这个世界，玫瑰与蛇本是亲密的朋友，到了夜晚，它们互相转化。蛇面颊鲜红，玫瑰鳞片闪闪。  
简直就是对孟鹤堂最好的形容了，让人看不透又摸不清的一个人，就这样周九良和他相处了近十年，他也时常问自己原因是什么，可能是因为明白孟鹤堂并不会伤害他，就像现在，哪怕那利牙下一秒就可以咬断自己的喉咙。

4、  
当孟鹤堂带着鳞片的手指破开Omega的腔体时，周九良再也忍不住了，哆嗦着就返祖了。毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴跟着男人的动作哆嗦着，黄白相间的猫尾缠绕着鳞片遍布的手臂，尾尖紧紧的钩锁着男人的臂膀像是极力的克制。  
九良，放松。  
说着放松，可探进腔体的手指却丝毫不留情，像是捕猎成功的蟒蛇着急将猎物吞下。  
你放松给我看看！  
被孟鹤堂站着说话不腰疼的语气气到，周九良捏着孟鹤堂的手臂，丝毫不留情的留下三道抓痕，像是坏心小猫的报复。  
丝丝血液顺着鳞片滴在地面上，孟鹤堂嗅着自己的鲜血，像是一记闷雷，炸的他理智全无。  
周九良，这是你自找的。

蛇形本淫注定不是白扯，惹怒了孟鹤堂的人被抱到餐桌上，猫尾被从根部扼住轻轻的摩挲，孟鹤堂在极力的调动周九良全部的感官，从猫咪最脆弱的尾巴开始。  
浑身的脆弱被指甲梳挠着，是极好的催情手法，而身前逐渐抖擞精神的性器便是最好的证明。  
散发着膻腥气味的性器成了蛇眼中最好的食物，细长灵活的舌头舔舐着正吐露液体的孔洞，时不时戳进其中折磨着逐渐被情欲缠身的周九良。  
别…。  
此时的求饶更像是求欢，孟鹤堂怎么会放过。  
我说可以就可以。  
难得的霸道不讲理，周九良无力反驳，只能任由那灵活的舌头探进孔洞，撑的他失了神智，抓着男人的头发粗重的喘息。  
舌尖钩吮着所有的分泌物，更过分的是用舌尖刺激敏感的四壁，越发明显的高潮混合尿意在周九良使尽全身的力气推开作恶多端的人之后喷薄而出，精液混合着尿液不仅溅了孟鹤堂一身，甚至连喷溅到了周九良的脸颊，屋内越发浓郁的膻腥气味疯狂的催促着孟鹤堂。

擦去周九良滑落脸颊的泪水，孟鹤堂笑的开心，连金色的瞳孔都变的摄人心魄。  
到我了。  
推高还在颤抖的双腿，露出被液体侵染的潮湿的肉穴，红艳的褶皱还挂着几滴透明的液体，像是雨后娇嫩脆弱的鲜花，等人去采摘。  
Omega的身体本就时刻等待入侵，更何况情欲被挑到极致的周九良了。  
对了，九良你知道蛇是有两个器官的吗？  
坏心的提醒，还不等周九良反应过来，肿胀的性器就已经挤进了肉穴挤出一些Omega的体液。  
不行！孟鹤堂我不行！  
一根的进入已经让周九良浑身大汗了，如果再进入，他今天怕是要死在孟鹤堂身下了。  
你可以的，相信我。  
微微挺动腰身，孟鹤堂安抚着有些紧张的周九良，太过紧致柔软的穴道紧紧包裹着入侵者，哪怕是一点点的离开都是万分的不舍，这让alpha很受用。  
孟鹤堂规律的撞击着Omega最敏感的生殖器入口，拖着人自己的跨上，自己转身最在餐椅上，自下而上的贯穿着担惊受怕的Omega。  
手依旧不放过猫尾，任由它缠绕着自己的手臂。舌头舔舐着毛茸茸的耳朵，吐出的气息钻进耳朵，可是对于周九良来说更像是带情欲的风钻进大脑，完全没有思考的能力，任由男人恶意的欺负。  
自己摸摸前面。  
Alpha的命令Omega反抗不得，在颠簸中周九良握住了自己已经恢复了精神的性器，被男人舔舐过的性器还带着蛇类独有的液体，其中的催情因子让周九良奇痒无比，扭动着身体磨蹭着男人另一根肿大的性器，像是解脱又像是折磨。  
体内的性器肆虐着内部，而外部则被男人牢牢牵着住，男人分泌的体液中均带有催情因子，让周九良有些抓狂，勾住男人的背脊，留下一道道血痕。  
痒！孟哥…好痒…  
内部被性器疯狂磨蹭的生殖腔已经不受控制的微微张开，饥渴的吮吸肆虐的性器，只要男人在用点力气就可以全部顶入其中留下一些种子。  
让我全部进去，我就让你痛快。  
舌尖舔舐着红肿的乳尖，坏心的用尖牙咬破脆弱的皮肤，注入含有高浓度催情因子的毒液，孟鹤堂要周九良彻底接受自己，哪怕用点卑鄙的手段。  
毒液顺着奔腾的血液流窜的四肢，周九良的理智彻底失守，落下一滴泪在男人耳边留下一句  
孟哥我要。

5、  
抱着软成一滩泥的身体，被孟鹤堂压制在墙面上，双手被男人西裤上的皮带紧紧束缚在身后，抬高的腿夹在男人的臂弯，所有淫靡的器官全部暴露在男人的视线中。  
高高挺立的性器还在吐露着液体，先前被男人贯穿的肉穴因为微微的张开等着男人的侵犯，猫尾上沾染着不知是谁的液体乖乖的勾在男人是手臂上。  
一切都已经在孟鹤堂的掌握中，猎物已经在嘴边，哪个猎手放的过美味的食物？  
肿大的性器顺利的进入，等周九良适应之后，孟鹤堂咬住周九良的后颈固定住可能会挣扎的人，狠心的将另外一根同样惊人的性器塞入拥挤不堪的穴道。  
崩坏的神经和身体使周九良哭喊着达到了今夜的第二次高潮，稀薄的精液射了一墙，像是一副淫靡的画作。  
刚刚高潮过的身体敏感程度不低，一阵轻微的风都可以让周九良随之颤抖，更何况在体内肆虐的两个尺寸惊人的性器。  
粗重的喘息着，神智已经不清楚了，眼睛逐渐的眯起成了夜晚偷腥的瞳孔，食髓知味，周九良返祖化在孟鹤堂的玩弄下彻底爆发出来。  
尾巴松开了对男人手臂的折磨，灵活的扫抚着男人的下颚，更过分的扫过男人的唇，被男人恶意的咬过后颤颤巍巍的磨蹭着男人的腰腹，供起背部让性器可以更好的进入，露出被撑到近似透明的穴口，像极了求欢的可爱猫咪，惹人怜爱又想让人狠狠欺负。

九良。  
孟鹤堂深深的唤着周九良，回应是一句如同奶猫一样的  
哥…  
一些无言的渴求都在简单的称呼中体现了个干净。  
没有退出来，握住大腿根将人翻了个面，捏住肉乎乎的下巴亲吻啃噬着一个难耐的吻。毛茸茸的猫毛搔的孟鹤堂想要打喷嚏，而周九良也被冷冷的鳞片冰到哆嗦，冷与热就在吻中交换，最终到达一种微妙的平衡。  
搂住双腿架在腰间，性器依旧在体内肆虐，带着周九良走过客厅压在柔软温暖的床上，留下一路的淫靡液体，满屋都是性爱的味道，可是没人在乎。  
孟鹤堂按压着周九良被顶的突起的小腹，笑着说  
真像怀孕三个月。  
回应他的只有周九良意义不明的呻吟和喘息，以及逐渐规律收缩的穴道。  
哥…进来…  
生殖腔的入口以及湿滑，周九良现在想要一个解脱，身体不受自己的控制，发自内心的空虚需要有人来填满，而孟鹤堂和他的性器就是最好的解决办法。

真正被进入时周九良还是被惊人的尺寸吓到，两根纠缠的性器像是要撑坏入口，轻微的撕裂感让周九良有了些许的意识，攀附住男人的肩膀，努力放松身体等待这漫长的折磨。  
最后在结节时周九良是昏厥的，成节的性器本就比平时大了许多倍，更何况这逆天的两根。

6、  
等周九良清醒过来时已是天光大亮，浑身酸痛只能转动脑袋去找一切的罪魁祸首，才发现返祖化的孟鹤堂，蜷缩着身体盘窝在枕头上，金黄的眼睛紧盯着清醒的周九良。  
孟哥你怎么了？  
声音沙哑的不成样子，看样子这个假还要多请几天了。  
返祖化的孟鹤堂自然无法回答他，只是扭动着蛇身缠绕上周九良，最终在周九良无奈的眼神中化了人形，支支吾吾的吐出一句  
九良，再帮帮我好吗？


End file.
